


The only way to know is to ask

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Grammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have been living in their new home for roughly a month and after Oliver's run he meets one person that Felicity has conversed with during his outing. But they aren't the new neighbors...





	The only way to know is to ask

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ASK
> 
> Just a small prompt, wanted to write something for Olicity-hiatus fic-a-thon this week.

Felicity was blankly looking at the counter when Oliver came into the room.  He has noticed her space out in this exact same spot multiple times in the course of a month since they moved in. Each time he has come to ask her about this, she has given him a different answer. So he wonders what her answer will be once he asks her yet again.

She hasn’t noticed him at all as he moves to the coffee maker since he got back from his run.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Usually when he talks to her she comes back to her normal self but today she seems like a still statue with a great advantage view point to the whole kitchen.

“Felicity?” he waves his hand over her face and then after he calls her name once more she looks at him like he just appeared.

“Hi Oliver, did you enjoy your run?”

“It was good. How long have you been sitting here?”

“Not long just shortly after you left.” He looks at her and asks again, “Is there anything you want for breakfast?”

“Why don’t you sit beside me I think someone else can handle it today.”

“There is no one else here.” He looks at her weirdly. She pats the seat beside her and tells him to sit and strangely he does just to see what her point is. As if on cue he feels a chill and before him a person materializes Oliver looks back at Felicity and sees that she glued to the aberration and he doesn’t know how to feel, their safety comes first so he assess the risks.

“Always on guard little one.”

Oliver looks at the older woman who has a warm complexion and it hits him that she looks like his Grammy.

“You’re not real.”

“Oh little darling, you are so tall like Jonas bless his heart he also loved to cook.”

“Really? I don’t remember grandpa ever in the kitchen.”

“That is because he was a prominent in the business world with our son Robert by his side.”

That Oliver knows too well.

“Appearances are just that little one, what we show the world and who we are behind private walls don’t always paint the right picture.”

Oliver looks at Felicity and inquires, “How long…”

“This is the first time meeting your grandmother. I told you of all the other people that I’ve have seen in this spot.”

He is looking at his grandmother and then at his wife, he’s connecting all the weird character stories she has told him and doesn’t know how he feels about this development. They live strange lives already so maybe talking to the departed shouldn’t be too concerning.

The only way to know is to ask and before he even is able to his deceased grandmother beats him to the punch. “It more than this place the access point here is strong but it’s you two the ones to create the connection to mysticism.”

“Oh” Felicity finally enters the conversation. _It be weird to take a shower and have someone show up it’ll be too freaky._ Yea, not a good thing at all.

“Yes it would, I don’t like that at all.” Oliver states Felicity’s out loud ramble.

“It seems I am contained within this room.”

Felicity looks at Oliver jaw lock up the kitchen is his domain and knowing he needs to share this spot with the dead most likely doesn’t sit well with him.

“Great! Just great! I’m sorry Grammy but with us starting a family soon I don’t like the idea.” Oliver says to his beloved grandmother. Felicity looks at Oliver and knows they will be moving.

“My boy you are so much like Jonas, we are so proud of you.”

Oliver’s hand on Felicity tightens and he thanks his grandmother. She then turns around and tells them about her famous omelet and proceeds to make them breakfast. It’s a lovely moment and it stays with them as they tell their own grandchildren that grandpa Oliver didn’t want to move out just redesign where the new kitchen went and made that room into a sedentary room. That is why there is a keylock on the door and interesting stories to be gathered through the years.


End file.
